Canad
Canad (more commonly known as François Lièvremont) is a pacifistic Traveler and user of Holy Magic during Generation 2. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Francois is probably the most kind, caring individual one could ever meet. However, in this regard, he is also probably the most naïve, believing almost anything he is told. He’s also quite the momma’s boy, and will hang around his mother quite a bit, looking for her advice and guidance in nearly anything he does. Almost always smiling, he seems generally different for most of his kind, especially for his age. Being a pacifist in this particular time will show his dedication to his belief system of kindness and generosity. Known Attacks/Abilities * La Guérison Majeure Healing comes incredibly naturally, and this is his main magic to reflect this. From even a glance, he has the ability to heal even the direst of wounds. This also can heal various illnesses, but that form is in its infancy. There are some things he cannot heal, and the deeper the wound, the more magic he must use to heal it. * Régénération He possesses a very quick internal healing factor, as well as the ability to regenerate his own limbs with sufficient time. This is also affected by his magic reserves. If they are too low, his limbs take longer to regenerate, and can even be stopped in certain situations. * Sens de la Maladie He has a passive sense of any injured or ill nearby, and where the malady lies. This does include internal injuries, any kind of known illness/injury, and parasitic infection. * Guerrier Infatigable This ability utilizes his reservoir of magic to constantly refresh his energy and muscles, making him almost tireless. However, when his levels of magic run low, the ability ceases to function in order to conserve magic for other purposes. * La Croix du Ciel One of the only abilities he possesses for direct combat. This utilizes the most magical energy of all skills in his arsenal, and is perhaps the most devastating. From this, he gathers a great majority of his energy and crafts a massive cross made out of pure light magic, dropping it down from the heavens. On impact, the cross dissipates, releasing a gargantuan amount of light energy over a quite wide radius. However, once the ability is used, he blacks out for a period of several days due to exhaustion of his reservoir. Background Born number four in the long, eccentric line of the Traveler family, his story begins like the others from those early days. Growing up, however, he attracted an almost unnatural clinginess to his mother, which still has yet to fully vanish. In this time, he set out into the world with her, desiring to learn as much about it as he could. After Syhomn’s attack, he began feeling very strongly in the idea of pacifism, and from there grew to develop his magical ability since his mother had protected him before. Healing came naturally to him, unlike most Travelers before and after Francois. He used this to his advantage, patrolling for battlefields and areas where people had clashed with others, healing anyone on the battlefield that he could see, and even some he couldn’t. When he wasn’t prowling battlefields to find the injured, he was increasing his own stability, helping himself to get stronger in case he needed to fight to protect himself or others in extreme cases. He is currently traveling with his mother, fulfilling any whim she may have that does not involve violence of any kind. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Genesis Category:Travelers Category:Apsolia